


You Were Wonderful, Gin

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Celebrations, Champagne, Established Relationship, F/F, Holyhead Harpies, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Pansy and Ginny celebrate after the Holyhead Harpies win the Quidditch World Cup.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You Were Wonderful, Gin

Pansy might have been almost a foot taller than Ginny, but when Pansy ran up to her on the field, Ginny lifted her up like she was no bigger than a Niffler, and spun her round and round. 

“Fucking Merlin, we won the Quidditch World Cup!” Ginny laughed, the roars of the crowd thrumming in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her veins and making her giddy. 

Pansy couldn’t help but be absorbed in Ginny’s glee. “You were wonderful, Gin.” 

Ginny’s teammates came in from all around, sweeping Ginny and Pansy up into a pile on, the partners of other teammates joining them, until they were a huge mass on the field. 

Later, Pansy and Ginny would floo to their hotel room—provided free of charge by the International Quidditch Association—and immediately head for the en suite jacuzzi. Ginny downed a Muscle Recovery potion, bought en masse for the team from Draco’s apothecary, and followed Pansy into the bubbling water. 

Lights lined the interior of the tub, making the water sparkle a rainbow of colours, and each bubble that popped smelled of a different fruit: green apples, oranges, lemons, and strawberries. 

Ginny leaned back, sighing as warmth spread through her body; not just her muscles, but her mind, finally able to relax. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Pansy hummed, leaning back and closing her eyes. “But I can’t believe we still have to go to the celebration party tonight.” 

“Well,” Ginny smirked, staring at the curve of Pansy’s shoulders peeking out of the water. “I was thinking we might just stay in tonight.” 

Pansy opened one eye and raised her eyebrow, piercing her wife with a curious stare. “Are you sure? They booked out a private room in that pub down the street.” 

Ginny let herself sink further into the bath, brushing her toes against Pansy’s hips. “I just want to be with you tonight, to be honest. Have a bit of a celebration of our own.” 

“Oh, I see,” Pansy smirked, perking up. “I wouldn’t mind that either.” 

Two flutes of champagne materialised on the side of the tub, both women taking one gratefully. Then the bottle appeared, promising that their glasses would magically refill, and that the champagne they were drinking was of the highest calibre. 

_ Clink. _ “I’m looking forward to that king-sized bed,” Ginny sighed.

Pansy took a sip of champagne and smiled devilishly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @levylovegood on tumblr for this prompt! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment 💖


End file.
